Secrets Second Chances Behold
by Musix
Summary: GTA 4 After the discovery Niko and Michelle part ways but one thing could reunite them again. Summary sucks, just read. Rated T because this is Grand Theft Auto! Chap 12: Two words: Things happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came up with this story like three days later (when Jesus rose from the dead) after reading Sabor Tooth Tiger's story Twenty Years Later. I was just laying in my bed (trying to go to sleep like a good little girl) when this story kept on harassing me. So I just put it aside, promising it I will do it when I cross other things off my list, and it temporarily left me alone. Hence the 'temporarily' part. Oh, and if you haven't even completed the mission The Snow Storm (A mission from Elizabeta) I suggest you go back right now. I don't want to be a spoil sport. **

**One last thing: I do not own the Grand Theft Auto franchise or anything associated with it. I don't even own the game! Nor the Xbox 360! Just borrowed it. **

Chapter 1- Prologue-Inside; Going Deeper

"_You fucking bitch."_ Even now those words shocked her. He called her a bitch. Niko Bellic, the one who she went on countless dates with, called her a bitch. And she was crying about it. Yes, she was crying like a heartbroken teenage girl and she couldn't stop herself. She should have expected this. The anger seeping through him. She was, in fact, the one who betrayed him; not the other way around. But a bitch?! A fucking bitch?! She wasn't supposed to feel sad or anger at a simple name; many people called her that before and she cared less. But coming from Niko…it hurt. This is what bothered her the most…she was supposed to feel nothing! Not even the slightest of emotions. But she felt more than even slight. She shouldn't even care about this assignment; about him. After all, he was just an assignment. Was. Now it was time to move on but something kept keeping her from doing just that. Somewhere along the line she did something that broke line between work and personal; assignment and something more.

_He was just an assignment. He was just an assignment… _She kept telling herself over and over as if the more she say it; the more she'll convince herself. And why not? She did it multiple times before and worked. The problem was the more she said it; the more tears kept falling down her cheeks. Unintentionally or not, she went over their memories when they were together. One part of her skipped and blocked out the question and went straight to their fun times while the other part of her just wanted to know how did she get this ending. Recalling one thing she said, she came to a realization. She gave herself this ending. In the end, she was the one who burned herself.

**A/N: This was an probably overly analyzed, slightly dramatized point of view. If you like it then tell me and if you hate it then I really don't care. I think I have split personalities or I have mixed feelings about Michelle but a part of me want to say 'Screw you, chickie-poo' and the other part of me is so freakin' compassionate that it wrote a story about her. Damn! And since everybody's doing it I might as well ask people to review too! Here it goes: Remember, reviews are cooler when don't make people feel like sewer. Read and review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Do not own. No suing. Spoiler: Wrong is Right (The first mission from United Liberty Paper or U.L Paper for short). I immediately did Wrong is Right, stopping by my safe house to save, after I completed The Snow Storm. In my game time it was morning so in the story time I'd put as one week later to make it more story accurate. Ok, that's all I have to say.**

Chapter 2- Unusual Feelings

One week later, Michelle (or should we say Karen) met Niko once again for 'work'. After their conversation, filled with cynicism on his side, several more stressful assignments, paperwork, going through five packs of cigarettes, none easing the stress, and to top it off this unusual feeling she was sure this was her worst week ever.

_But the conversation with Niko was the omen of the week_ She bitterly thought while filling out more paperwork due to a recent 'accident', glaring in front of her.

The next week was just as stressful…minus Niko…and less paperwork but she still felt unusual. Maybe a little more. Because of the stress her period haven't came on, she also felt tired, she was consuming more than usually do but that was because she practically starved herself and she haven't even done much work or touched a pack of cigarettes since she was too busy in the women's restroom either on the toilet or on the floor in front of it. The latter was more frequent then former right now but at night they were both neck and neck. But she sure the vomiting was because of the office flu going around. Karen exited out her usual stall and, as a cover, she acted as she normally would when she went to the restroom and washed her hands then dried them, slyly wiping her mouth.

"Looks like somebody's pregnant!" A lady sitting on the countertops far away from the door singed.

"I am _not_ pregnant." She said quite sternly. _I can't be_

"Oh come on! I've seen you hanging around Isaac. Going your little lunch dates with him; claiming your just friends. Please! Monica knows these things! But I don't blame you, girl! He's a code red! FINE! I'm having a orgasm just thinking about him!" Karen rolled her eyes. Something about this woman was making her want to gag. "But seriously…the fatigue, the suddenly big appetite, the nausea, oh come on!" Then she began talking about Isaac again. Admittedly, she thought his name was Jonathan. She could of told Monica that their wasn't a 'secret' relationship but that would only lead her to ask questions so she'll just let her make her own assumptions. Karen was passively listening to Monica talk until something she said caught her attention.

"I am not letting you touch my breast!"

"All I want to do is feel if they're tender!" Monica whined.

"No!"

"Alrighty then…give me an urine sample." She demanded like cop asking for license and registration.

"No!"

"Well if you want to prove you're _not _pregnant then ya gonna have to take a test or something…" Monica crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one of her legs. "Duh."

Was it wrong to want to kill a person? Was it wrong to think of many way, most involving objects in the restroom, to kill that said person?

"I don't have to prove anything." She hissed.

"Don't be so quick to jump to defense, Sally."

She was about to tell her to mind her own damn business and go stick a pole up her fat, nosy, gossiping ass and leave her the hell alone but the sudden urge to puke interrupted her. While she was puking her guts out she faintly heard Monica sing 'pregnant' over and over again. How she hated her. After emptying the remnants of her stomach, she promptly left to save herself a little pride and dignity. She made some excuse for an early leave--what was another lie--and took off homewards. But first she stopped by some place before actually reaching her destination. She took a deep breath. It was time…

**A/N: I'm not liking the ending but nothing else seemed to work. For some reason every time I see this chapter title I think of Tom Jones and that song (you know the song). Anyway, R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it may seem a little slow but it should be picking up. Don't own anything except for Monica, Isaac and a few surprises up ahead. Hehehe. **

Chapter 3-Preg-what?!

"So…are your breast tender?" Monica whispered when she caught up with Karen two weeks later.

"What?!"

"You know…are you on the 'down low'?" She whispered even quietly.

"I'm not gay!"

"I didn't mean down low, down low!" Her voice dropped back down to a whisper. "Are you P-R-E-G-N-E-N-O-L-O-N-E?"

"That's pregnenolone, you idiot!"

"Ooooooh!"

_How did she ever become an agent? _Silence covered the two; to Karen it was relieving and relaxing, to Monica it was unnerving and suffocating.

"You know if you're gay then you can tell me. It would explain sooo much!" The elevator door opened just that moment on Monica's floor. She exited out of the elevator, just then remembering her original question. "Hey, wait! Are you!" Karen let the elevator close on her face (not literally, of course. She'll _never_ do that), waving her hand goodbye. In the privacy of the elevator, she put her hand over her abdomen. Even now she didn't believe she was pregnant, it wasn't full proof; only a suspicion. But if she was, in fact, pregnant then she would have to use the back-up plan she came up with. She'll just have to wait until a test she positively sure of came back until then the baby didn't exist to her, and it probably never will. But for some reason she was reluctant to remove her hand.

--

Thinking back on those days of denying the inevitable truth, she thought of herself as foolish. Her smile, as she once pointed out to herself, looked purely idiotic but she couldn't help it, especially as she stared at _him_ as he slept. The expression on his face was the antipodal of the weather outside. The thunderstorm accompanied by dangerous wind did nothing to deter him from a peaceful sleep, a little drool spilling out of the corner of his mouth. She'd like to think he was dreaming of little lambs and little clouds and other little fuzzy animals. Something better than the world they lived in.

She carefully took him out of his car seat, but stopped momentarily when he flinched, and laid him gently in his crib. As a habit she turned on the lullaby music to usually help him go to sleep. Again, she stared down at him, too reluctant to leave. She blamed the hormones for making her like this. For making her motherly. As soon as she first saw him she never wanted to leave him. It was like love at first sight. She did everything she could; just for him. She bought unnecessary things, gave him extra amount of affection, meeting his every demand that came in the form of tears. Was this what mothers do? It felt like another job. But if he becomes a spoil brat then she would know who fault it was. Hers.

She pulled his blanket on his little body, covering him from the chilly night. Why was she responsible for this little person? It wasn't a secret, she was an uncontrollably liar. And he…he was so perfect. So innocent. Everything in her life she screwed up. But the little boy in front of her…he had a chance for something better. Better than her life. Better than she could dream of. Better than anyone could dream of. Better than her. He wasn't capable of lies. He wasn't capable of stealing. He wasn't capable of hate…at least not yet. A flash of lighting outside and a loud and lengthy roar of thunder that accompanied woke him. His low cries eventually turned into high-pitch cries, knocking her out of her reverie. She cradled him against her, trying to sooth him back to sleep.

"It's alright. Mommy's here." She looked back at his sleepy, watery eyes. "It's only us……just us…"

--

The sound of the alarm clock and her cell phone woke her up. Her hand searched for the nearest of the two; finding the latter first.

"Hello." She tried to keep the drowsiness out of her voice. The final result: crashing and burning

_Karen!_ She immediately pulled the phone from her ear, away from the loud, still-talking voice. _…you're not there. Ok? I'm waiting outside._

"W-What?"

_Are you slow in the morning? Couldn't be; you're slow all the time. Must be one of those coffee people? I never understood why---_

"Monica, focus!"

_Oh yeah! I'm outside. _She jumped up at this piece of information.

"You're what?!"

_See this is why I can't deal with people who get everything on the second time._

"Then you must can't deal with yourself."

_I heard that. _

"So?" Feeling childish, she sticked her tongue.

_I saw that too. I'm a patience person…_

"In what century?"

_You know, Karen, you're pretty funny in the morning._

"And you're annoying all the time."

_Hehehe. You know, I like this Karen. Karen knocked-up is pretty funny_. _Somewhat better than the Cabaret Club. As I said before, we're carpooling since you were suppose to be at work an hour ago._

"Oh, shit! I overslept!" Since there was no time to take a shower, she grabbed some clean clothes and began putting them on.

_You should really keep it clean for the baby. _Since she was mostly ignoring Monica, it took some time to don on her what she said.

"How do you know I'm not at work?"

_Uuuuh…Karen, I'm going through a tunnel…breaking…up…can't…hear…you…_

"You're such an idiot! You're outside my place of residence! Where there's no tunnels, dumbass!"

_Oh; uhhhhh…you know I'm going to just take a drive around the block, run a few early morning errands… _She heard the phone disconnect and a car speed off outside. Karen sighed. She wasn't coming back. She grabbed her keys to her own car and headed for work.

--

Later, she finally received the news she's been waiting before. She couldn't deny it to herself anymore. She was pregnant. With…she shivered thinking about who the father is. The bad type of shiver as in scary, not the good type of shiver as in pleasure-ful, just to clear things up. He couldn't know about…she gulped…th-the b-b-a-a-by. He'll be dead by time he knew. No, even in his dirt bed he wouldn't know. He could _never_ find out about this-it-her-him, whatever. The b-ba…the child she was carrying. Never. No one could find out. She had no choice now; she _had_ to put her plan into action.

**A/N: You had to admit it's getting good now. Right? RIGHT?! Anyway, thank you to all of those who enjoyed my story. I would really like to hear what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, how you like the plot, ect. Part of my New Years Resolution is to complete all my stories I start on or at least make 15 chapters (not all going to this story). I hope the rest of 2009 is better for you than 2008 was to all the folks reading this. Signing out--Musix **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoo, I was so tired last time! I think I probably missed some stuff but I like tripled checked it three times! Wait, I mean I tripled checked it one time or I tripled checked it…period--Am I making any sense because now I'm confused? Anyway, onward with the storyward!**

Chapter 4-Welcome to the world, Doc

Her plan was simple, perhaps a little difficult and maybe a little risky but she was willing to do almost anything to hide this little….erratum, anglice **(1.)**, 'mistake'. It was an 'aut viam inveniam aut faciam' (**2.) **situation. She thought about having an abortion but it seemed kind of…barbaric. So she moved on to plan B. She knew she'll get assigned to a mission in far away from the headquarters. How did she know? If I tell you then she would have kill you. It was a assignment that would take months to finish. All the time she needed. The next step was the basic moving in, adjusting to the new neighborhood, memorizing her identity and bio, all that crap. In actuality, the assignment could only take a couple of months to complete but she prolonged it purposely as part of her plan. As for the babies stuff, she used credit cards she no one would be able to trace it back to her. Just for the week of her due date she wore a blond wig to fit the identity she created before she started on this assignment, not the identity that was created by United Liberty Paper. She hated that wig; it was too damn itchy! But she had to admit it was durable through the whole seventeen hours of torture. It felt like she was dying and the baby was killing her! But the end it was rewarding. She smiled. Not those fake smiles that she usually did but for the first time in a long time it was genuine. She looked down at the bundle of joy in her arms. This was the little guy that gave her all that pain a few minutes ago, that constantly kicked inside her, that ruined her life. But for some reason she was glad he ruined it. His eyes resembled hers; tired and sleepy.

"Hello there little Andrew." She said to him. Andrew wasn't his first name, only his middle. She was too overjoyed to say anything else; words just couldn't express how she felt. She was mother now. She had a child, a boy; her son. Niko's son. Their son. Niko. That was his name. Niko Andrew. She knew sleep would overtake her soon but until then she wanted to hold him. He was sleepy also but he was too curious to whom this woman was to fall asleep. She wondered who he will take after more: her or Niko? Maybe a little bit of both. She finally fell asleep after the nurses took him away. She couldn't believe it. Yesterday she was single woman, now she was mother. She was Niko Andrew's mother and that's what made her feel overjoyed. Meanwhile, in another part of the hospital, on the same floor, Andrew was asleep too, still curious to whom that woman was.

**--**

When they got home, or at least to their temporary residence, the first thing Karen did was burn that godforsaken wig. The next thing was spot a dark, silhouette figure in front of her.

**A/N: Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Anyway, this is hot off the press, raw in fact. Just for you guys.**

**(1.)--Anglice means In English in Latin **

**(2.)--Meaning ****either I shall find a way, or I shall make one in Latin**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter felt like a rush because I was…rushing. Anywho, my inspiration for doing this chapter you ask? I was bored. Now, where we last left off…**

When they got home, or at least to their temporary residence, the first thing Karen did was burn that godforsaken wig. The next thing was spot a dark, silhouette figure in front of her…

Chapter 5-Visitors

**A/N: For my disclaimer…I do not own these lyrics and I do not (personally) know the artists listed. Nor do I own the artist but then they would be my slaves and I don't have that type of money...I'm flat broke.**

In order to see the dark, humming figure better Karen switched on the lights. The no longer silhouetted figure automatically covered his arms over his eyes despite his eyes being closed. The man sprawled over her couch, a bottle of booze in his hand.

"Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light. Those days are over, you don't have to sell your body to the night…"

"Dick, what are you…" After hearing a woman's voice, he opened his eyes and noticed a beautiful woman standing in the hall archway.

"Hey little sister, what have you done?" His voice imitated the artist almost to its exact. He gulped down some more booze before continuing. "Hey little sister, who's the only one?" Out of nowhere he started laughing. He struggled over the next verse, trying to contain his laughter. "Hey little sister, who's your superman?" He motioned for to come over by him, which she reluctantly complied. Then he patted the place next to him, which she, again, complied hesitantly. "Hey little sister, where's the kryptonite…wait, that's not the verse."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Hey little sister, who's the one you want?" She said in an even monotone voice.

"Oh, right!" He burst out laughing. "Silly me!" He continued laughing. Then he just stopped. "Hey little sister, shotgun!"

He got up and started dancing around. "It's a nice day to start again!" He grabbed the broom and used as a microphone. "IT'S A NICE DAY FOR A white wedding." Turning the broom into a guitar, he started making guitar noises.

"Dick." Her stern tone snapped him out of his fantasy.

"Oh hey, Sharon." He said as he picked himself off the floor.

"Karen!"

"Oh, really! 'Cause you look like my sister."

"I am your sister you drunken bastard!" Just then the baby decided to cry.

"Wait! You have a baby?!" He blinked in dumbfounded surprise. It took a few moments for him to recover before he followed her to check if he wasn't hallucinating. He found her in what he assumed was the baby's room…or it could be a toy room for those, y'know, nights…filled with baby stuff? Hey, she could have sexual fetish for men in baby things doing baby stuff. I wouldn't put it pass her, he mentally debated with himself.

"Alot of things change when you're gone for more than a decade, Dick." She answered while feeding the baby he assumed that was crying. He turned away just to be safe. So he wasn't hallucinating… nor was it a giant man in diapers crying for his 'mommy' to give him some attention. That visual made him want to throw up the booze he just drank. No man, no person really, should be subjected to seeing, or enacting, in such a horror as his sister giving pleasure to a grown man in a diaper…that was just nasty…and wrong.

"Does that mean you have men in diapers hiding in your closet?" He said terrified. Exasperatedly, she sighed.

--

"Peace at last!" Karen plopped down on the couch, happily. Following her lead, Dick sat right next to her. After she finished feeding him he wouldn't stop crying. So for God knows for how long he just cried while she tried to figure out his dilemma. Dick just stood there processing that his younger sister had a baby and now a mother. The perfect team of Mommy and Uncle, as Dick penned them after she finally realized he just had to burp.

"And everyone knows pax maternum, ergo pax familiarum, Anglice, if mama got peace, then everybody's got peace."

"That's not the proper translation." She said matter-of-factly. Silence reigned over them until Karen asked a question on her mind.

"How did you find me, Dick?"

"I saw you at the hospital." He said as if she asked 'is the sky blue'.

"You saw me!?" She said in fear.

"Well…not you…exactly. Just a blonde, drop-dead gorgeous woman carrying a baby…or at least I thought it was."

"So you followed me!?"

"Not exactly…I didn't know it was you! You make it sound like I was gonna rape you or something…which I wouldn't because that's just nasty because you're my sister and all."

"How about if I wasn't your sister, Dick?! If I was just a random blonde with a baby?"

"Relax. I wasn't going to rape her either, just…make a new friend." She sighed in frustration. He figured now was his chance.

"Can I crash here tonight? Karen, I have nowhere else to stay and you wouldn't want your brother staying on the streets, would you?" For the second time tonight, she rolled her eyes.

"Sure…" Happiness soared through him, clearly evident on his face. "You can stay right over there." She pointed to a spot under the window.

"Alright then, I could lay out my sleeping bag, arrange a little…"

"No, I mean on the other side of the window."

"But there's nothing but grass and it's on the first floor." He gave her a questioning look.

"Exactly. Your room goes as far as across town. And as a token for helping with Andrew I could either throw your things out the window or just put them outside my door. Which do you prefer?"

"But Karen, you really wouldn't throw out your loving brother?" He let out a nervous chuckle. "Right?" Just for that moment, his eyes resembled begging, sad puppy.

"Loving?! You stole from me!"

"But I got clean since then! See?" She threw his first suitcase out the window as promised. "Damn Karen, why cha had to do that?!" He shouted, watching his thrown suitcase drop to the ground.

"Just get out Darren."

"Oh, now I'm Darren?!" A glare and snarl was enough to get him moving. Carrying his two other suitcases, he walked to outside of the front door. For the last time, he looked at his sister and said… "I love you, lil' sis."

And not the type to be rude, she said back to him… "Bye Darren." …before slamming the door in his face, instantly regretting it due to a loud wail coming from the back.

"Goddamnit…!" And other series of curses she shouted walking, more like stomping, to the baby's room once again.

--

Weeks later in the life of the secret agent first time mother, she settled down her seven week old baby just when the door rang.

"Hello…"

"Karen! Brought you cake; where's the baby?!" She shoved the cake in Karen's chest and set off to find the baby. Her search didn't last long since he was sitting in his corner, staring at an animal.

"I must be in another country because I could of sworn shoving a cake at somebody isn't how you greet them"

"There he is!" Monica cooed. His attention now turned to this new person and voice. "Look at you!" She picked him up. "You…don't look a thing like Isaac. Hmmm…you might pass up as Isaac's brother, Isaiah, son." She brushed off.

"It's a boy/girl?" Karen asked from the kitchen.

"I didn't know what you were having so I decided to put both genders on the cake. Even if your child was a hermaphrodite I still wouldn't be screwed! Ha! Pretty smart, huh?!"

"Sure." She replied coming back from the kitchen with a plate of cake in her hand. "Why are you even here, anyways?"

"Why to see my nephew, of course." She hugged him like baby doll.

"Uh-uh."

"Come on! How about godmother? Surely he doesn't have a godmother?"

"Uhhh…he does."

"Who!?" She tried to come up with _someone_ that could easily fit the bill as godmother. And since she wasn't a social person and she knew mostly males it was hard.

"N--I mean his father's mother."

"That's not fair! She's the grandmother _and_ godmother!" Monica pouted.

"Should have got here first." She was satisfied with herself for making Monica believe her little lie and she rewarded herself with another bite of cake.

"Can I at least be his fairy godmother?" She said pitifully and desperately.

"I'm just going to tell you the truth…I don't want you around my son."

"And why not!?"

"Look at the way you're holding him and you will find your answer…eventually."

"And how am I holding him, miss overprotective mother?!"

"Like a doll…and I'm not overprotective." She shoved Andrew back to Karen in anger and stamped out of apartment, shutting the door _very_ hard. "The crazy lady's gone and…she left the cake!" Karen cooed, making Andrew give a gummy grin.

--

_Two minutes later_

Monica pranced back in the apartment, a portable stereo in hand.

"And here I thought I got rid of her. Guess I have to try harder." Andrew laughed in response.

"Karen, don't encourage such bad behavior. He doesn't to need be like you…that's bad enough." She said in disgust.

"Ooh, she insulted me." Andrew laughed again. She crossed her and glared between the two of them.

"It's not fair! It's two of you now!" Aggravated, she pressed play on the stereo, turning on a loud booming song.

"Heh-heh-heh." She nervously expressed. "Oops! Had it up too loud."

"What exactly are you doing?" Karen asked soothing a crying Andrew.

"He needs to be musically stimulated. I would of came last week if wasn't held up if you get what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Monica pulled out a stack of CD's, checking them, Karen assumed. "So I take it you just typed my name in the nearest computer and automatically found my secret lair?"

"I have my ways." She gave a 'nice guy' pose to Karen, making her, in return, raise her eyebrow. She returned to her previous duty, muttering 'I really gotta stop watching those Japanese marathons'.

"Monica." Her voice was different then the normal Karen that was previously talking. It was filled with such…worry.

"Yep?!"

"Did you tell anyone about the…?" Even now she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Pregnancy? Nope." For the first time in her life--okay, not the first time but still she was surprised. "It wasn't my secret to tell and despite what you may believe about me I don't gossip as much you think…only when I'm bored."

"And this is like once a day considering this is you we're talking about."

"Karen as a mommy is still as funny as Karen knocked up. Maybe funnier. You should just have your own act at the Cabaret Club; show them a thing or two. But, back at the subject at hand, at least some of the members in the office should know since you are on maternity leave." A priceless expression of realization was etched on her face. They had maternity leave! Stupid thing to realize but since she was this far in the game all she could do was look back. She could of went on maternity leave, say it's anyone of the guys in the office that would sure to confirm it's his and went on her merry way. Only she would know the conception week didn't match and she wouldn't be on this pseudo assignment.

_DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!_

"Okay, let's see we have Coldplay, ummm…Nightwish, Within Temptation, Evanescence, that bald, inflated basketball headed kid that always sings his name but no can spell it--at least I can't."

"And you would be in category of under the age of three."

"Ha-ha-ha. Anyway, Blue's clues--did anyone know Blue was a girl?"

"Again, category under the age of three. Scratch that. Even three year olds know the word 'girl' isn't the word 'boy'."

"Go, Diego, Go, Dora the Explorer--Diego and Dora make a cute couple with his jungle, animal rescue and vine swinging thing going on and her 'exploring'."

"Gross. Nasty. Cousins. Incest."

"Oh, did not know--Bear's Big Blue House--Karen, why does a bear need to have a big blue house?"

"Moving on."

"I skipped The Miggles, The Poo-Poobots and all the crap like that. What do they show children these days I do not understand. Anyway, I have all those dead classical guys and bought remixes to make it a little more enjoyable. I have Classical meets Mix Master Beats, The Emo Side of Classical, Classical De-Virginized, Classical S&M Fun and Horny Classical (Don't Stop). A little jazz too…" She those CD's across the room.

"…Prince, Cher--oops, don't want to damage the boy." She threw those across the room too.

"The Who, The Grateful Dead, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, Elton John, Queen, ABBA, Kansas, Genesis, The Beatles, Sly And The Family Stone, Jimi Hendrix, Rolling Stones and--Ooh! I love those songs by Donna Summers and Gloria Gaynor. Karen, what were those titles…" Monica looked up to find both, mother and child, asleep.

"Damn! They got me again!"

**A/N: The ending…it's okay. ****I would like to thank Purpose and khotaku for reviewing. It really means very much to me. (crys like she won a Golden Globe award) I can't do it, Frank. Cut to my thingy.**

**(This has been another chapter brought to you in part by Musix, who does not own anything but the story and plot…I think… )**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Hey, Dearest Baby

_So this was the American Dream…_

His blank stare turned its attention to his cousin and his wife. Roman was rubbing his five months pregnant wife's belly. He promptly left for a walk to clear his thoughts.

_The American Dream…_

--

As he walked on the streets he was starting to feel…paranoid. Like someone was following him or watching him. He continued walking down the street, hands in his pockets without a care in the world. He turned right in a dark ally. He waited in the darkness, pistol in hand, finger ready to pull the trigger when all he ever got was the wind. Wow, he _was_ paranoid. A thunderstorm signaled its arrival by the sound of thunder but before he could react rain poured down on him.

_And__ it's raining…great! Just fucking great!_

--

Karen paced back and forth, barefoot, on the cold floor.

"Andrew, please. Go back to sleep." She tried begging him but, like she expected more, an internal question she asked herself, he continued crying.

"Keep it down! We're trying to sleep up here!" An old senile woman yelled.

"I'm trying! Niko, please quiet down for mommy." She practically whispered. To her it seemed like his cries intensified and the thunder and lightning didn't help, only making his cries louder.

"Hey! Would ya shut your baby up!?"

"Fuck you!" She yelled back to another neighbor. His cries got louder than louder as she set him down. She curled up on the sofa. She couldn't take it anymore. Tears of her own came rolling down her face, and as she laid there listening to him cry more tears came rolling down as fast the rain. She couldn't do anything for him. She tried everything but still; tears. She felt like she was the worst mother ever. All he did was cry, cry and cry and she could not stop his tears. Like right now, he was just crying and screaming and all she was doing is crying along with him. She could just hear people shouting at her to quiet him down, even though it could be in her imagination, but she was just lying there doing nothing. All she wanted was for someone to help her, someone who knows what they are doing and to show her what she is doing wrong. But she didn't have 'that special someone'. She got up once she calmed her nerves down and tried again.

"Are you hungry, Niko?" He kept on crying as he refused the bottle she tried to give him.

"Diaper change?" She said more to herself as she felt his diaper. "Nope." His cries got even louder than louder than louder, if that's even possible, making her ears ring.

"What do want from me, Niko?!" She felt the frustration come back up but force it back down. "I meant what do you want from me, Niko?" She held him against her chest, some left over tears coming out of her eyes. After a few minutes she ultimately noticed he stopped crying to a large degree. It's when she finally felt his icy cold arms and hands when she realized he was crying because he was cold. She put his full length pajamas on him and fed him one last time before he went to sleep. Just when she was about to check the locks before she went to bed the door burst opened to show a bloody man. When the door burst opened, she instinctively jumped back and grabbed the closest weapon. To her surprise, the most unexpected person was lying on her floor.

"Niko?!"

--

All he could remembered was busting into the person's door, hearing a woman call his name.

_Now who would know my name? Unless…_

He looked up progressively until he saw a dark profile of a face.

_It couldn't be. Guess it doesn't hurt to try._

"Miche--Karen?"

--

_Oh no. Oh hell no!_

This was the last person she wanted to see. She'd rather have Monica, which is really saying something, than have--now she didn't know what to call him. All she hoped was that little Niko would stay asleep. And what the hell was he doing here?! And how the hell did people get her address?! This was starting get very annoying.

"Niko, what are you doing here?" _Why are you here?_ She tried to help him up but he refused.

"Miche--Karen, we need to talk." He said while forcefully picking his bloody self off the floor.

_Talk about what?! He couldn't know! Dick probably told everyone he saw that his sister that happens to be named Karen has a baby that looks like a certain foreign Eastern European. If I see Dick again I'm going to… _She let her thought run off when she spoke to Niko again.

"First, let me patch up those wounds." A bit grudgingly, he took off his jacket and shirt. With a wet cloth she applied pressure to his chest. _Anything to prolong __the talk__. _

"You should really go to hospital so these wounds could be treated properly."

"Too far."

"You could of called the ambulance from wherever you were."

"Too long. They wouldn't have come. I have a better chance here than the ambulance." She said nothing else. She wrapped a gauze around his torso to finish him off.

"I could send you home but…"

"The storm. I guess I have to stay here tonight."

_Damn! _

"Since you are staying…are you hungry, Niko?" _How come I feel like I asked that same question before?_

"What do you have?"

"Milk, milk, a three day old hamburger, mini microwave dinners and oh, milk."

"I think I'll pass. Milking you would be wrong. It's like I'm becoming one of customers. By the way, how much is your charge fee? My friend would like to know."

"Fuck you, Niko."

"I believe that is your job." She stopped herself from say something else and decided to warm up one of those mini microwave dinners. Meanwhile, Niko walked around observing her new house. "This certainly is an improvement from your last house." He said noticing the molding and electrical wirings out in the open. Behind his back Karen gave him her middle finger. Walking back and forth, he listened to the creaking sound. "Your floor makes me feel so assured that I'm going to fall through it anytime soon too."

"I hope you do." Karen mumbled.

"I wonder what your bedroom looks like?" With all the speed she didn't know she had, she rushed in front of him, blocking his path.

"You don't want to go there."

"You are right. I wouldn't want to interrupt your business." In turn he carefully laid down on the couch. He was sleep by time she finished eating.

--

Niko woke up in the middle of the night, not because of another nightmare but because he was cold. Getting up just as carefully as he laid down, he walked to the back.

He entered the bedroom on the left. "Michelle, do you have any cover?" All he saw was pitch black and the outlining of _things_. "Michelle?" No answer. He held his hands over his weapon before he flipped on the light. What he saw shocked the hell out him. The outlining was _baby things._ Not only baby things but an actual baby! Shocking.

"Niko, what are you doing?" It was rare that he wanted to scream like a girl but not one inch of scream escaped. (Niko. Girly scream. Think about it. It's okay, you can laugh.)

"A baby?" Her worst fear was now realized. It was official. The universe hated her. It hated her with a passion.

"Congratulations, Niko. We will work on colors tomorrow." He glared at her.

"You have a baby?"

_Why does everyone keep saying that?_

"Oh, that baby!"

"No, I was talking about the baby across the street." 'The baby' started stirring in his sleep.

"Niko…"

"Tell me the truth, Karen."

"Would you believe me if I tell you he came from outer space and just appeared at my door step?" He gave her a knowingly disbelieving look. "Eleven months ago I found out I was pregnant and only two months ago he was born." Niko stepped closer to the crib.

"He looks…like me?"

"That's what I said!" She muttered under her breathe. For Niko, everything around him disappeared. Was it possible? Did--him and--did they create--was it…so many confusing question ran his head, all uncompleted and unanswered. He knew Michelle--Karen wasn't going to give him anymore information. He had to figure this out for himself.

_Eleven months ago. He was born two months ago so nine months earlier……was the last time they…No, she had to see someone--but he looked like him. She could of--they could of--maybe--but he was sure--his name. The baby's name._

"Karen." His voice was alarmingly low it snapped her back out her thoughts. "What is his name?"

"Um…" _One word: Awkward._

_You obviously been hanging around Monica too much._

_But I'm you?_

_I know. And that's why it scares me._

Before she could get a chance to answer, she heard Andrew make a sound in his sleep. "We will talk about this in the morning." She hurriedly pushed him out the door and into the hall.

"But it is morning."

_I hope Andrew doesn't inherit everything from him. Sarcasm is just plain annoying. _"I mean when the sun is out."

"Basically you are saying wait until it stops raining then talk to you."

_Hello! Someone can move on to second grade now. _

"With the sun is high in the sky."

"Okay." She didn't think twice about leaving him standing there.

"Karen?"

"What?!" She faced him, ready to shut the door.

"Cover." He saw her disappear for a minute. She came back, threw the cover at him and shut her door all in two seconds. He laid there, cover wrapped around him, thinking about just a room away was his possible son. What if he was? That would mean he was a father. A father. That was a title he never envisioned himself as. An uncle, a husband, a cousin, somewhat like a brother, a son, a free man but never a father. And with Michelle--Karen! If he had it his way then it would have been Kate that would be the mother of his children but things never go his way. He drifted off to sleep thinking 'If I am a father I'm going to be the best father I could be.'

--

Niko awoke like a child on Christmas day. The first thing he wanted to do was find Karen and ask her all the questions that previously and currently rattled his brain but Karen found him first.

"You're awake." It was a statement. She held his, possible, child in her arms, bottle feeding him. "I like to give him a view of the city even if it does suck." She added, feeling uncomfortable under his stare. "Right there is the view of the apartments across the street. Over here, we have another, but a little more beautiful, view of the city. If we are lucky, we could catch someone's car get stolen or maybe a police chase, Niko!"

"Niko?"

"Huh?"

"You said Niko."

"No I didn't, Niko! I said Rico!" Niko gave her a questioning look. Even the other Niko looked away from his sightseeing to look at her, sucking on the bottle faithfully.

"His name is Rico?"

"…Yeah."

"…Whatever." She immediately released the held breath she didn't know she held and Niko turned back to his sightseeing. The bigger Niko went to the kitchen and fixed him a bowl of cereal. It wasn't until he took a bite that he noticed a difference.

"Niko, that's breast milk." He spit it out like he found out he was eating dog poo instead of chocolate. He wanted to glare at her for not telling him this earlier but he couldn't. The smiling baby wouldn't let him. He could only smile because of him.

"Seems like you dipped into Rico's stash."

"It seems so. What's on the agenda today?"

"Lets see, taking care of baby, buying more diapers, now pump breast for more milk and work."

_Work! That reminds me!_ "Karen, we need to talk."

**A/N: Ooh, what are they gonna to discuss?! I wonder…oh, I'm the author! Like you didn't know. Sorry, for the late update. Internet + No bill paying + no money = Internet turned off but thank God the cable was still working. So now Internet + Bill paying + money due = Internet turned on and happy readers. Happy! Happy! Happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Little Sister

_Earlier…_

Our favorite secret family sat on the couch, the parents eating ice cream while baby sucked on fresh new bottle of milk.

"Let me get this straight, there is an agent that is betraying his country and you came to me about it because you wanted to be a good citizen?"

"I came to an agent that happened to be you."

"Same difference."

"And after we broke up, if that's what you want to call it, you found out you were pregnant and have been since raising Rico?"

"Correct. Do you know the agent's name?"

"No. Why didn't you inform me that I had a son?"

"You know why. Do know anything else that is useful?"

"If I knew anything else then why would I tell you. It is your job. How were you like when you were pregnant?"

"What?!"

"Roman talks about Mallorie and their day-to-day life of expecting. I just wanted to know how yours was."

"Lets see, I was big, I was fat, my feet were swollen, I felt tired and I wanted you to be there during all the seventeen hours of labor."

"Really?!"

"Of course. I wanted to kill the father for putting me through all that pain!"

"Good thing I wasn't there then." She growled at him.

"Are you hiding any extra information?"

"Yes. Are you withholding more information?"

"Yes."

"So are we clear?"

"Clear as glass…"

_Back to present…_

Although the television was on his focus was somewhere else.

"Cousin, what are you doing?"

"Reading."

"But what? How To Deal With Learning About Your Unknown Child, Baby Mama Drama 101, You and Your Son and I'm a Daddy…?"

"Yeah, I am preparing."

"Preparing for what? I don't need these books."

"Not for you but for me."

"You have a child!?"

"That's what I said this morning."

"Wow, Niko. This is big!"

"Tell me about it." Roman sat down to catch his breathe.

"And you're okay about this?"

"Yeah." Niko said while flipping the page.

"Well, good luck to you, cousin."

"Same here."

--

At night, Niko arrived back at Karen's apartment. He ignored the singing drunk man and went upstairs until he finally got to her door. Like a gentleman he knocked, she swung the door open and gave him a scowl which he had a feeling he wasn't the complete source of the scowl.

"Brought you some diapers."

"Thanks, I have been meaning to get those."

"Is something the matter?"

"That man!"

"The drunk singing man?"

"Yes! He's driving me insane!"

"Hey sister why you all alone? I'm standing out your window. Hey little sister, can I come inside, dear…"

"He just won't SHUT UP!" She yelled at the person outside the window.

"How about I go down and handle it?"

"I can't tell if you are teasing me or you are sincere?"

"This is all sincerity. Trust me."

"Whatever, just make him just shut up."

--

"Little sister can't you find another way/No more lulu life behiiiiiind a shadow!"

"It's living life not lulu life!"

"The singer sounds like he's saying lulu life so blame the mistake on the singer's speech impediment!"

"Hey!" The man turned his attention away from Karen to this Russian dude. For a moment he sobered up.

"Hey."

"What's your problem, man?"

What's your problem, _Russian _man?"

"I'm. Not. Russian." Niko grabbed him by the shirt.

"Man, so hostile! I didn't know you weren't Russian! Can't a man sing? Nevermind, don't answer that. I-I-I don't know why I'm here but if you put me down I could go home."

"I wasn't born yesterday!"

"I know you weren't…" The man kicked him in the groin and took off up the stairs in the apartments. Niko, still in a bit of pain, took off after him. The minute he saw the apartment number tried to break in before the Russian guy came. Once Niko got to the same floor he believe the man was on he saw a open door then the man on his hands and knees in front of Karen.

"Please let me stay here, please!"

"I said no!"

"Karen…!"

"No!"

"Just let me stay here till' I'm on my feet! Please!"

"As in on your feet?"

"Just until I find a job, able to buy my own clothes, buy my own food and do all those other getting-your-life-in-order things."

"You are just gonna keep asking me, aren't you?"

"You know me like a person knows its obsession."

"Fine, I will let you stay here but you must uphold your promise."

"Thank you, Karen! I even promise to take care of Andrew."

"Andrew?"

"Huh?"

"You said Andrew."

"Andrew? I didn't say Andrew! I said…Cran….berry juice?"

"Wow, Dick, you are shit at lying."

"You said his name was Rico, Michelle?"

"Michelle?"

"Huh?"

"He said your name was Michelle."

"He didn't say Michelle! He said…Carol. He is obviously delusional."

"Michelle, Carol! That doesn't sound alike!"

"No, like Car_elle_. Think about it big bro." Karen walked away to the kitchen, Niko right behind her.

"Andrew?! Big bro?!"

"Dick is my older brother."

"And Andrew?" He looked her suspiciously.

"Rico's middle name." The intensity of his gaze dropped down a great deal of a percent. "You're still caught up over the lying thing!" Realization was the tone.

"Excuse me for feeling like everything you say is just one big fucking lie!"

"Look I was on an assignment--"

"I don't want to hear it--"

"Mom and Dad, stop arguing for the kids and leave Britney alone!" Dick appeared before them, with fake tears and all. "Mom and Dad, stop it!" He banged on the counter.

"I guess I you should go, Niko."

"Yeah. What about…"

"He's asleep."

"This early at night?"

"Niko, don't criticize my parenting skills--"

"I'm not criticizing you parenting skills--"

"It's like nine o'clock--"

"I was just asking--"

"I said stop it, Mom and Dad! Just stop it!" Both of the parents rolled their eyes.

"Later, Karen." Niko could only get in the hallway before Dick called him.

"Hey! Hey! I knew I known you!" The next thing he knew Dick was standing front of him. "You're Niko Bellic!"

"Do I know you?"

"No but I did see you hanging around that McCreary guy…" This pique Niko's interest by a tad. "Um, um, Francis, I believe."

"Francis McCreary?"

"Yeah! Come by here; I have work for you."

"That's good and all but I don't do that stuff anymore. Even if I did, nothing is free."

"You're right. You're right but that why they call me Houdini! I make things appear."

"Then I'm sure you can make your problems disappear."

"See that's what I like about you! People always said you were a smart-ass and I like smart-asses!"

"I'm pretty sure you like asses in general."

"Yeah--did you just imply I'm bisexual?"

"Bi to the power to fifth power."

"Just come by. I promise I have something that will interest you."

"Whatever."

"Oh and sorry about kicking you in the balls!"

****

A/N: I felt like this a good stopping point but don't worry, more will be coming soon.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**A/N: This is the second part to Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy. And as usual, I do not own the last song in the last chapter which was the chapter's title and I do not own this one.**

Chapter 7 ½ aka Carry on my wayward son

_5 day later since Dick's moving in _

"Andy, this one of those real guitar solos, not those bitchy solos." Andrew continued looking at his uncle.

"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary to rest. Don't you cry no more…" That made Andrew laugh.

"Are you hungry?" He asked Andrew when the song ended. Andrew just looked at him, making noises. He took that as a yes.

"Me too, little buddy. So what's would your mama, my sister, have in the fridge?" Andrew stared at him, still making noises, with an obvious expression on his face.

"Hey, all I see is milk?!" Andrew squealed in joy.

"Okay, you have milk but what about me?" He did something that Dick assumed was a demand for his milk.

"Could you be more selfish?" He asked his nephew, again, Andrew squealed.

"What are you doing, Dick?"

"Karen! For a minute there, I thought you died in your sleep."

"And leave my son in your care? That will be the end of the world." As a habit, the first thing she did was prepare a bottle for Andrew.

"Karen, I have a great idea! How about me and my nephew go for a morning jog in the park? All I hope is that gay guy isn't there. I don't like the way he stares at me."

"Dick, no one is checking you out. Especially some gay guy who has better objects to stare at then a washed up, old, drunk, smelly man."

"I'm not old! I am only eight years older than you!"

"But you look so old!."

"Are you saying that the crack made me look older than I am?"

"No, I'm saying that the crack made you a sage."

"Now, you're starting to sound like that Niko guy and how do you know him anyway?"

"We crossed paths a couple of times before."

"But how about now?"

"Now? He was just delivering some items to me, diapers, whatnot."

_I can't believe him! He can't handle my problems but yet delivers diapers! She must have some good pay. In more ways than one. _

"Dick, Andrew has a doctor's appointment this week."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"Because I don't want you waking up then running outside in your underwear searching for a baby that can not even crawl."

"That was one time! No one told me you were going to the dentist. Seriously, Karen. Can we go?"

"If you take Andrew to the park, Dick then wouldn't that attract women?"

"Yeah!"

"And gay men?"

"I get your point. Forget I even said something about a park, gay men, babies and ideas."

"I do it all the time."

"When is that Niko guy coming back?"

"Subtlety, Dick. How do know his name?"

"Everybody knows Niko on the streets. He's like that kid's mom that always show up for the game, provide snacks, chauffeurs people's children around; what are they called Karen?"

"Soccer moms."

"Yeah, something like that. You know it is really a shocker that you have a baby and not married?"

"I know, Dick."

"Who's the father?"

"Fuck, Dick! What comes up, comes out!"

"Uh-huh, who is it?"

"Dick, shouldn't you be working on the getting-myself-together thing?"

"Sure." He dropped the subject. For now.

--

Later on that day, Niko dropped by once again with another present in hand.

"Formula milk? What makes you think he drinks formula?"

"Oh just accepted the milk already, Karen. You know you running dry in both areas." She rolled here and scowled. She hated when Dick was right. Not too graciously, she accepted his token. Inside, Dick was watching cartoons with his new best friend next to him until Karen took him away and sat him somewhere close to her with his stuffed animal friends and his favorite toy at his side.

"Sup, Niko."

"How's it going, Dick?"

"You know. Same old, same old. Dude, you know he going to get you, right?!" He shouted the last sentence to the tv. "I see you came back to renegotiate for the job."

"I didn't come back for that at all."

"So you came back to deliver baby items to my sister?! Seriously?!"

"Yeah."

"Hmm." Dick and Niko sat there. Dick continued watching his cartoons, slumped over on the couch, while Niko seemed like he was off in space somewhere. "There is these guys threatening to rat on about how I use be into the crack game." He was expecting Niko to say something but he did the exact opposite. "…and expose me for being a dirty cop."

"Cop, eh? No wonder you know Francis. You two have so many things in common."

"I never knew the guy. Only saw him with you. Besides, I'm an ex-cop now. I was kicked off the force for my alcohol addiction."

"Let me guess. You want to wipe out these guys who are blackmailing you about your past evolvement with cocaine so you can preserve your reputation as an alcoholic ex-cop than an alcoholic _dirty_ ex-cop."

"Exactly, Niko. You're a pretty sharp, man. Dude, don't go that way there's a…" An explosion sound came from the tv. "Told you there was a dynamite. They just never learn."

"Dick, can you change Andrew's diaper for me? I'm a little busy."

"Can't you see I'm doing something?!"

"How about I change his diaper, Karen? Since you're busy."

"That's okay, Niko…"

"No, I…"

"Really. It's okay. I'll just change his diaper myself. Dick, watch the food." He seemingly ignored her, his attention fully dedicated to the television. "Dick, I said watch the food!" In automatic mode, his body immediately gave up on the tv and decided to go in the kitchen, where the food was. The pure free will he had was muttering to himself 'Someone sounds like a mother'.

"You might want to get started on that job, Niko. I don't think they will wait on you to get there." Dick said once he was sure Karen was far in the back of the apartment. He leaned against the oven. Niko snorted from the couch. "And if you do it right I might convince my sister to let you have some quality time with your son." His actions didn't completely show it but he was sure he hit gold. "She is very guarded when it comes to Andy. Andrew I mean. There would be no way she would let the person she is so ashamed about being the father of her son come back so easily. She obviously doesn't want you around but you're so determined to be the father you never had but always…" He heard the door slam. Dick smirked to himself.

"Guess he had enough."

"Did Niko just leave?"

"Yeah. He got mad when I said Sylvester and Tweety are better than Tom and Jerry."

"Men."

_Later…_

Dick still sat on the couch, in the same spot, watching the same cartoon channel, his focused eyes devoted to the television as always until his cell phone rang.

__

I eliminated your problems. You should be happy.

"Do I detect some bitterness? Don't get mad at me for speaking the truth, my brother."

__

Whatever.

"Stop by when you feel the need to deliver more baby items so we can talk about your next job."

__

One is never enough in this city, is it?

"We're just like a chip." And on that odd note, both parties mutually hung up.

**A/N: Sometimes I just like to say, do and shout random things. And now is one of those moments. What's up, Canada?! Big ups to you and all it's resisdents! Stay sharp, eh? And by the way, chapter eight is coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

****

A/n: It's been a long time hasn't it? It felt like in January I was rolling but since February hit I've been stuck in tar but in all honesty I've been trying to get a guitar and amp and it's hard work for the people who aren't buying it. You got to keep hounding your parents/purchaser/buyer/gifter and make sure they get the cash flow and, with the economy, bills and other adult things I have yet to face, try to preserve money for entertainment (such as guitar and amp). And lately I've been feeling a bit of a insomniac due to my excitement about the guitar and amp I'm going to get because I'm persistent but I know you don't want to hear about my life; you want to read the story! (I know I would) So enough of my yapping and here's a fresh one out of the oven captin'

__

Chapter 8-If three's a crowd then three and a half is just stretching it…

"Niko, my man, you didn't completely finish the job."

__

The accuracy of the job depends on the pay.

"Your still around my sister, aren't cha?!"

__

You call that pay.

"How about I pay you with a foot up your…"

"Hey, Dick."

"Karen you're fat."

"I love you too, Dick." He made sure Karen left the room before speaking to the person on the phone.

"Your pay is in the garage where you'll find the blackmailer you should of finished off the last time!" He hung up the phone.

__

After a period of time…

"Dickster's phone."

__

A car? I don't need another car.

"You wanted pay, you got paid. End of story."

__

Yeah, thanks anyway

This time Niko hung up.

"Sarcastic ass."

__

--

Again, Later…

It was dinnertime at Liberty City's most perfect family, Dick and Andrew sat there quietly waiting for their respective dinners.

"We want food! We want food! We want food!" Dick shouted, banging his fork and knife along with his chant. Andrew chanted along with Dick in his own way. Just as Karen was serving the plates the doorbell rung.

"Now who in hell would interrupt the most important part of the day?! Beside breakfast of course." When Karen opened the door he got his answer.

"Niko…?"

"My apartment got flooded, the other apartment in Bohan is unavailable, the one in Alderney is also indisposed and with the baby coming Mallorie and Roman don't have any room."

"And I'm guessing you didn't come here to vent?"

"Miche--Karen, can I stay here temporarily? Just until one of my apartments becomes available."

"Just grab a plate and sit down." She with a sigh. They sat in reserved sound around the dinner table, eating a box of Cluckin' Bell.

"Karen, have you noticed you have child-bearing hips now?" Any other person would have been astonished that he asked such a question but having Dick as a brother can make you somewhat immune to such reaction.

"Thank you, Dick for checking me out. How very incestuous of you. I'll just walk in the gym tomorrow and start walking on the treadmill."

"I'm pretty sure that Niko noticed. Right, Niko?"

"I really don't want to join in on your discussion with Karen."

"You heard him Dick. Make your sarcastic remark or something you usually say like 'you belong in the gym with all those fat people' so we can finish this conversation. I would really like to properly digest my food."

"Bet Niko stares at more than your hips." This caused the said person to briefly choke.

"Dick, what the fucking hell?! Why the hell--what's the matter with you!?"

"Oh, nothing Karen. I'm just acting like a normal, protective older brother who finds out some immigrant impregnated his sister and pretends like he not interested in getting another piece of you!"

"So you do check me out?"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Dick excuse himself from the table.

"And you just ruined the best part of the day beside breakfast." He said to Niko before parting. Karen just shook her head.

"Dick can act like a moody teenager at times." She said more so to herself. "Niko, you can sleep on the recliner. Not as comfortable as the couch but sure as hell beats the floor. The cover is in the closet and for anything else ask Dick." She picked up a tired Andrew. "Looks like mommy's little boy is sleepy..." Her voiced faded from his hearing after he turned the corner to the bedroom, leaving Niko sitting there filled with a longing look after his son.

Niko laid in the recliner, struggling for sleep. Apart from the uncomfortable feeling the recliner had on his back the reason he couldn't sleep was across from him.

He tried everything he could to shut Dick's snoring up; aside from outright killing him of course. Niko gave up on sleeping and decided to just glare at the man on the couch, arms outstretched and mouth open in peaceful dreaming bliss.

This was hopeless, he thought. Sliding off the recliner, he only knocked once on Karen's door.

"Take my bed." Was her immediate, groggy answer when she opened the door.

"How did you…?"

"No one can survive Dick's snoring for a whole night. My room should be able to block out most of the snoring."

"What about you? Are we…?"

"I'll be in Andrew's room." She cut him off again. She walked past him, murmuring the word pervert before she entered the aforementioned room. Once Niko got settled in Karen's bed he finally was able to achieve the goal of sleep.

__

He was driving at high speed to lose four or five cars that were on his tail. The engine was already smoking, the shattered windows and bullet holed was proof of what the damage the attackers did. It wasn't until almost at the last minute did he find out the car was planted with a bomb. With the car still going in high speed, he quickly rolled out the car and ran as fast he could at that moment. He tuned out the explosion, the sirens, the attackers car door slams and the attackers guns firing. All he could think that this was a set up while the men fired at him, one hitting his already bullet stricken body in the leg. He thought of one more thing. How he wished he had his weapons and ammunition. He ran into one of his safe house not before another bullet hit him in the back. He limped up stairs as fast he could. He heard two men follow him with a much smaller crew than previously.

"He's a dead man walking. There's no way he got far." It was true, he was but there was no way he going down without a fight.

"He's at a dead end. Cornered. " The two men that were previously talking stopped along with five men behind them. They were right where he wanted them to be. With only knives he killed three of the henchmen and severely wounded the other two. Where were the other two? Out of nowhere, a bullet struck his hand then another for his other. The two men appeared, pointing their gun at him. One shot his leg then the other shot his other leg. He crawled back on lame legs and weak hands to a corner.

"It was nice working with you Mr. Bellic but our employer has paid good money for your extermination. You really were a nice man but I'm afraid I must comply. I promise…I'll attend your funeral. Someone has to attend for the unremembered. But I'll remember you…forever and ever." One of the men that was pointing the gun at his head said.

"Rest in peace Niko Bellic." The other one said before they both pulled the trigger.

Niko woke up in a sweat, gasping for air. The first thing he did was check if he was still alive and this was real. Once everything passed his standards he went to the living room, finding Dick eating a bowl of cereal watching cartoons.

"Where's Karen?"

"She took Andy to docs office which means it's just you and me." Niko knew that Dick's sudden friendly behavior compared to his hostile one from last night wasn't because he was trying to pass off as bipolar.

"I'm not doing another job for you."

"Why not?! If it's because of the car…"

"No. No, it's not that."

"Then hop to it mister! We don't allow you to stay in our country just so you can make your own work agendas!"

"I'm not doing one of your jobs and that's final."

"Fine but what do you expect to accomplish out of life? The American Dream?! News flash, buddy! It's for Americans! _Legal_ _citizen_ of America and even most of us haven't even accomplish that yet but you immigrants think it's going to be different for you! You immigrants think you can come over here and make your own agendas and _plus_ call yourselves Americans! Your not American and your not free! As long as you walk on our land, breathe our air, touch our _American_ things and fuck our _American _sisters you're our slaves! You have no freedom; no dream but to serve _us_ real Americans!" Dick stopped himself from saying anymore and calmed himself down.

"No, continue. I want to hear more about what you think of us 'immigrants'."

"I'm finished." He growled.

"Hn. You know you shouldn't keep these ideals to yourself and bounce them off me? Why don't you call a radio show like the Richard Bastion Show and you can both rant about immigrants places in society, terrorist and how knocked up your sister? While you're at it why don't you add how I screwed your sister so good she kept coming back for more until she got pregnant."

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Cereal, cartoons and jobs long forgotten, it was killing time for Dick. He was ready to pounce on him like predator. That was until Karen opened the door.

"Why do I feel I interrupted a testosterone heated battle?" The first person she turned to was Dick, who was wearing a unreadable expression.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your little fucktoy?" Then he stomped off. Next was Niko.

"We were discussing political views, that's all. He just mad because I said Mickey Mouse would make a better president than Bugs Bunny." Then Niko went his own way.

"Men…really, I don't understand them." She said to the other Niko. "Please don't turn out like your uncle _nor_ your father." He laughed in response. She could tell if he was laughing in assurance for her sake or laughing at her for even uttering out such a stupid comment.

****

A/n: Totally feeling tired now but the real question is can I go to sleep? Of course I can! I'm persistent! This feels like a Foreplay/Long Time or Homecoming. (Referring to the story.) Anyway, random shout out time! Indonesia! What is going on?! I don't know where that is right now but as soon as I get some sleep I'll know. I should (and am) be updating soon so wait for the chapter and…um, what am I forgetting? Oh! I would like to thank Lord Trixs for favoriting SSCB. Only today I just realized that one of the stories Lord Trixs wrote named Forbidden Love is the author. I heart that story! One of the few stories I like in the Naruto fandom under the NarutoxAnko realm. Real honor. Truly! Anyway, I'm going take my talkative behind to sleep. See ya!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! I would like to say one thing, when I woke up the morning after the last chapter…I found Indonesia! No, really! It was right there in my face! …in my room…on the globe. It's so amazing how things can appear right in your face! Happy Belated Valentines, I totally got a lot of treats! Endearing but sickening. Literally! I got cupcakes (mini and regular size. The regular size chocolate with icing and the mini vanilla with a mixture of chocolate and pink icing. Both came in large quantities), 29, fucking, sugar cookies toped with, you guess it, icing, more chocolate, two chocolate roses and one lollipop (You're surprise that it isn't chocolate or icing). And my dumb ass had the nerve to eat all of it. Didn't even make it to the fucking sugar cookies! And I love sugar cookies with icing! But right now…I loathe them. I stopped as soon as the Valentines dinner (yes, we had Valentines dinner...and it wasn't chocolate) tried to come up but enough of me, on to the real reason you clicked here…**

Chapter 9-The Kid-napping

Niko awoke from another nightmare, quite similar to the previous one except this time the attackers shot his car up until it exploded…with him in it. He had to know; this was getting too tiresome. He didn't know exactly who these people were in his nightmares but he had asuspicion whoever the person was that wanted him dead was working with that double agent. If Karen found who that double agent was then he would find his man. He gave Karen enough time to build something up. Making sure Dick was nowhere around he sat by Karen, silently awakening her from her drifting state. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as her way of asking what he wanted from her.

"Do you remember when I first came over here and asked you about a favor?"

"Yes, Niko." She said irritable. "I didn't get hit by a car and lose my memory recently." He inhaled then exhaled to keep from sharply retorting back. This was not the time.

"Have you made any progress?" He asked in all seriousness.

"That's classified." She turned her back to him, leaving him looking at the cover. He pushed his anger back down where it came from.

"Karen, I need to know." Was her or did she hear a hint of desperation? She huffed.

"As soon as you reported to me that there could be an agent working with terrorist I reported it to UL Paper. If they don't contact me for further investigation then my work is done."

"You mean another agent is investigating?"

"Possibly. I honestly don't know." _Or care_ Even though unadded they knew it was there.

"I asked you to investigate for a reason, Karen!"

"So you wanted me to help because why, Niko?! Did you want to specifically fuck me again, Niko?!"

"I wanted your help because--what the fuck?! Has Dick been feeding you lies?! I don't know if you noticed but you're not all that, Karen. As I was about to say before, I wanted your help because I didn't know it was you in the first place."

"Bullshit, Niko. Bullshit."

"Whatever makes your world spin everyday, Karen." She snorted, throwing the cover down and heading to the room she was now staying in to get sleep peacefully. Before she left he asked her one question…

"When can I spend time with my son?" Karen narrowed her eyes slightly then snorted. He knew what answer meant. No way in hell, when hell freezes over, when pigs can fly and dogs can speak perfect English, Spanish, German and Chinese. That book could go to hell, and every last one of those steps about how to connect with your long lost child by first reconnecting with your bitter ex. Especially the waiting for her to come around and convince her by catering to her every need. Now was the time he took matters into his own hands. Now…he was going to connect with his son.

_5:30am_

This was the time he started his plan. He silently opened the baby's door, the creaking sound could not be helped. Bypassing Karen sleeping form without waking her up was slightly difficult because of the creaking floor. When he finally reached the crib he carefully picked the sleeping baby up, forcing down a feeling words couldn't describe. He exited the room with almost the same ease he entered. Outside the door he already had the baby stuff ready. The last thing, getting past Dick, was child's play. 9:00am

They stopped at Burger Shot, Niko enjoying his burger while with one of his hand feeding Andrew. Niko was amazed that his kid could eat/drink so much. He was already on his fifth bottle and he's only been up for thirty minutes! And he was almost finished with that! After he drunk half of the sixth bottle Niko almost pulled off before remembering to burp himHow did Karen do it again?

Following his memory, he placed a towel over his shoulder. Place his head over your shoulder and pat him gently on the back. Don't beat on his back like it's a jar you're trying to get open, Dick. Are you listening to me?!

I am! I am! Dick replied followed the direction he overheard and overseen. Minutes later, and some spit up and a burp later, they were good to go. When Roman's name and number appeared on the screen of his phone he answered without questioned.

"Roman, my cousin, how may I help you?"

_Niko, I'm just calling to remind you about dinner tonight with me and Mallorie._

"Cousin, I nearly forgot. I'll be over there."

_Great! It's at eight!_

"Oh and cousin?"

_What is it, NB?_

"You don't mind if bring a guest?" Niko asked while watching Andrew suck on Mr. Giraffe's head.

_…Sure._ There was some hesitance on the other line. _Just remember eight 'o clock sharp._

"Very well, cousin."

_4:00pm_

"Niko, my boy, haven't seen you since Kate's funeral."

"Hello to you too, Packie."

"Ready to get your ass whupped in some pool?!"

"Not really. Today I was thinking we play some darts."

"Darts is pretty cool. Let's go!" Niko hit the gas one Packie got in.

Niko drove the rest of the way in silence. Packie, as usual, ranted, never noticing the baby in the back until they pulled up at the dart place and Niko pulled him out.

"Whoa, Niko! When did you become a father?!"

"Apparently three months ago. You ready to play?"

"Sure. Packie said kinda in shock.

_6:00pm (2 hours later)_

"That was quite fun, Niko, even though you cheated."

"Twenty-two wins and eleven loses doesn't mean you cheated."

"Well, see ya later, Niko boy." After Packie went into his house Niko drove off.

"Time to go to Perseus to buy you a matching suit like daddy's."

_8:00pm_

The door bell rung as soon as seven fifty-nine became eight o' clock.

"Guess he came on time." Roman said.

"Who do you think is his guest?" Mallorie asked while adding the finishing touches to the table.

"Not sure but we'll find out soon enough." Roman walked to the door and prepared himself for the worst. But when he utterly shocked by the sight before him. Two Nikos dressed the same, the only difference was the size and age.

"We're here.

"N-N-N…"

"This is my son. I like to call him little Niko."

"T-this is your son?"

"The resemblance is scary, isn't it?"

"Very much so. C-come in."

"Hey Niko…" Her voice faded once she saw a baby in Niko's arms. The baby immediately squirmed to get out of Niko's arms once he saw Mallorie.

"Mallorie, this is little Niko."

"Aw, Niko, he's so adorable!" Mallorie took him out of his arms and into hers, which little Niko instantly started feeling on her breasts, sucking on her shirt. "Looks like he's hungry, Niko."

"Funny 'cause I just fed him." She chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a son?!"

"I told Roman."

"Honestly…I forgot. But enough chit-chat, I'm starved!"

_9:00pm_

"Wow. I'm stuffed."

"Same here, cousin. Same here."

"So Niko?" Mallorie drawled out, playing with little Niko. "Who's the mother?"

"Your old friend."

"Who?"

"Michelle."

"Michelle?!" Little Niko clapped his hands and laughed. Both, Mallorie and Roman, were speechless…

"Did you see them and their faces when I told them who your mother was?" Both Nikos were laughed. Shortly, they left after that revelation was revealed since a.) Niko still wasn't full after the older Niko fed him the last of the bottles and b.) little Niko he was getting sleepy. When Niko snuck back in the apartment he was greeted with darkness and a blow to the back of his head. The lights came on, low and behold, Karen and Dick was in front of him. Somehow, Dick took Andrew out of his arms and held him in his.

"Where the hell have you been with my son?!"

"Our son. Someone doesn't know how to share." Karen kicked him in his leg.

"Do you know how worried I was?!" She kicked him in his other leg.

"You gotta love domestic violence, Andy. It's like the shit you see on tv but better."

"Shut the hell up, Dick!"

"I'll shut up."

"How dare you ignore my calls!? I nearly hunted your ass down but Dick stopped me!" He caught her foot her when she attempted to kick him once again.

"Dick stopped you?" He let loose of her foot.

"Shocking but true but if you ever kidnap my child again…" She pulled out a 9mm, shocking Dick and Niko. Dick because he was still used to the idea of Karen being his kid sister and Niko because it reminded him of his dream.

_"…I'll remember you…forever and ever."_

"Girl, are you crazy!? Put the gun away, Karen!"

"Dick, I said shut the hell up! I will shoot you in your head if you do not heed my warning." Her gun pointed back to Niko. "I swear I will kill you, Niko Bellic, if you pull some shit like this again."

_"Rest in peace Niko Bellic."_

"Am I clear?"

"Perfectly."

**A/N: You're so mad that I stopped right there. More will be coming on the way. Oh and update on the sweets: Finished all the cupcakes and threw away the lollipop. That lollipop sucked! After like two days of pretending I hated sugar cookies with icing I caved. Totally finished one box and I'm trying to eat the other one but my mom trying to keep me away from them. Saying I gotta stop eating them before you get fat. You can't keep true love away! Random moment. Sorry. Where was I? Oh, then I caught her constantly dipping in _my _stash! Three strikes, lady! Three strikes! Thanks to Princess Lyne and KakurineTalyne1511 for favoriting too. Man, you fans rock! ...For a minute that sound like Brucie...**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whether you're good at it or not, school sucks. **

Chapter 10-Mr. Dad

"You know you should cut the dude some slack. He was just trying to spend time with his son."

"Dick, why the hell have you been defending Niko?! Don't think I don't know about your little arguments. Tom and Jerry versus Sylvester and Tweety and Mickey and Bugs Bunny running for president my ass!"

"How did you find out?"

"Not only do you talk a lot while you're awake but also talk a lot in your sleep. Plus you snore."

"Really?!"

"Don't divert from the subject at hand, Darren! Answer my damn question!"

"Karen no likey when angry."

"Fine, don't answer my damn question dammit! Be a funny, slacker, uncommitted ass like you always been, Dick! Be a dick!"

"I believe that's the idea of the nickname, but seriously, Karen…at least he's trying to be there for little Andy."

"What the hell that's suppose to mean?!"

"He's trying to be a father!" Dick and Karen stood toe-to-toe. "Something we never had."

"We had a father!"

"Someone that is there, not only physical, but mentally! Someone who makes you feel loved…and wanted…and cared for and all that paternal shit that you hear and see on tv. He was just standing up to you, ignoring you're 'my baby so get to touch and everybody else but not the father' rule. It took two to make a baby, Karen. And even though I hate the idea of you two…you know…and here comes Andy, I respect him because he's trying to be man about it and doing what a real man does." Karen stared at him wide eyed.

"Did I just say I respected him? Whoa. I think I had an outer body experience." He slapped himself. Hard. Then again on the other side with the same amount roughness. The look on Karen's face changed to different degrees of anger, shock then finally contemplation. "Despite what I said about respecting him I stand true to one thing. He's doing something. Now I'm going to cool down my face because it's all hot and red." As Dick walked to do what he said he left Karen there standing alone in reflection.

__

Early Next Morning…

Breakfast time, as Dick put it, was the most important time of the day, second dinner. And our family ate their meals in silence, the most noise was Dick's loud digesting of his food. Niko's head was in the direction of his food and not unnoticed by Dick Karen often glance at Niko, he guessed she was feeling guilty. Once everybody finished their breakfast they put the dishes in the sink so Karen could wash them, for this once Karen let go of her pride.

"Niko." He looked up at her for the first time this morning. "I'm s-I would like to say--I apolo-" Her pride still hung on. "Andrew seems to be in good condition."

"I can take care of _our _son."

"That's good to know. Prove it to me. All day, for twenty-four hours, you're going to be Mr. Dad. You take care of Andrew, you feed him, you change him, you do it all, superdad."

"What's the catch?"

"Catch is if you win this little bet then I'll stop preventing you from being a daddy…" She swallowed the pride that was hanging on. "…but if you lose then you must get out of my apartment and never even attempt to be a part of Andrew's life again or I will destroy and kill you, Niko."

"Deal."

"Ooh, I can't wait to see this!"

"Dick, don't you have a job interview today?" He groaned in realization.

"Why today of all days?! Today I have to dress up as a monkey and put on a monkey suit and miss the best bet in the whole history of the world! Damn I wish life had a tivo!"

"When does this bet begin?" On cue, the baby started crying.

"Now…" _Clock starting at six o' clock am_

Thirty minutes into the bet and he was already having trouble. It was like every thing he tried didn't work; he just kept on crying! And Karen just watched with a smile on her face. Yesterday, they had a good time but now he was giving him hell! He checked his diaper, tried to give him a bottle, checked if he was hot or cold, nothing was the matter. Karen knew. It was obvious by the snicker she let out when watching them. He let a groan of frustration.

"What do you want from me?" He asked nicely to the baby in his arms. "'Cause I have no clue." The baby stopped crying and suddenly laughed, kicking his feet in happiness. Then, just as happiness came to him, his face contorted in a weird emotion. Next thing he knew he was crying once again. Again, he followed all the major protocols and, this time, he found one violated. On the changing table he placed him. He un-strapped the diaper, for a minute, his sense of smell overwhelmed. He pulled the poopy diaper from under him, threw it in the disposal with the accuracy of a professional basketball player, and wiped him down. Next was powdering then he strapped on a fresh, new diaper like a pro. Karen, who was watching, gave a semi impressed look.

"Who says I can't take care of my son?"

__

9:30am

Niko was faced with a new problem…feeding time. Usually feeding him wasn't a problem but today it was. He refused to take the bottle and cried, reaching out towards Karen.

"Just take the bottle, Rico." He jerked his head away from the bottle and squirmed to get out of Niko's arms and into Karen's. Niko swore if he could talk then he would be saying mama. Niko gave a look at Karen but she shook her head. After more minutes of putting up with this he finally came up with a plan. He took a cloth and wrapped it around Andrew's eyes. Karen almost protested his actions but stopped herself. She had to see where this was going. He took off his shirt and held Andrew to the left side of his chest, slowly easing the bottle towards Andrew's lips. Andrew latched on thinking it was Karen. Niko smirked in triumph.

__

12:00pm

"Doing a good job, aren't I?"

"Great. Perfect." He didn't expect her to agree with him.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Dick." He didn't expect that answer either.

"You're lying!"

"I contemplated that but I'm telling the truth. Speaking of the truth, Andrew's real name isn't Rico."

"Kinda figured that out."

"It's Niko."

"You named him after me?!"

"I was drugged, to get one thing straight! And he looked so much like you. It wasn't my fault your genetics are stronger."

"So I was right all along."

"What?"

"Nothing. Is there truth serum in your tea?"

"Maybe but I think there's an invisible lasso of truth wrapped around me."

"What?"

"Nevermind." As Karen laid down Andrew tried to jump out of Niko's grip. Niko laid Andrew on top of Karen, close to her heart. He watched them slowly fall asleep and following their example he fell asleep along with them.

****

A/N: Aw, so sweet. Anyway, um…random shout out goes to…the UK! Mad love to da UK, gwan; as Little Jacob would say. Note to anybody reading this, does anybody knows what Little Jacob is saying most of the time!? I'm serious! Really!

6:30am


	12. Chapter 11

****

A/N: I'm going to finish this story no matter what! Cha!

Chapter 11-This goes out to the pigs out there

It was eleven fifty nine pm, time for the results.

"How did I do?"

"Okay…fairly well."

"Not all us speak Karen language. Be more specific."

"You win." She said in defeat. Niko smiled, or something close to a smile he could get.

"So mommy dearest, what is our first act as a family?" Niko said in his usual smart way,

"I proclaim…sleep." And Karen just went along with it.

"Then so it should be…but as father and mother of…"

"No!"

"It was just a suggestion, Karen."

"Well I suggest you sleep in your bed."

"Too bad I don't have one. What a pity."

"Then sleep in mine."

"If you insist." Quickly, he made his way to her room and shut the door. Not meaning to give him her room again, she slapped her hand on her forehead.

--

As days passed, more smiles graced Niko's face, which is real creepy. So far they went shopping together, he criticized other babies looks, saying little Niko looked much better despite that Karen smokes, which the said person gave him a glare, he helped Karen out with the cooking and taking care of little Niko, he called every other baby he saw ugly and did I mention he thought every baby in Liberty City looked like someone's ass? He felt his life took a rare turn upwards. He never knew the true meaning of American Dream until he saw his cousin with his wife, both grinning like two fools in love; that's when it hit him. The American Dream wasn't all about money, cars and a big house; it was about true happiness. Sometimes he wondered if his cousin truly knew what he had.

He once thought he found true happiness…with Kate. He thought he found _the one_. But obviously it wasn't meant to be. Nothing every went right in his life.

The thought of Kate always made him swirl down in a bit of a depression. She wouldn't be dead if it weren't for him; if it weren't for him she wouldn't be dead. It was his fault she died, if only she never knew him she would still be alive. She could of got married, had kids, live her life fully, if it weren't for him. A part wished he was the one she would of married, he was the one she had kids with, the one she lived out her life until she was old, gray and frail with.

He had to move on. Kate was gone, she was dead, he killed Jimmy Pegorino and now he had a new life. He had Karen and little Niko. He had a new dream. A new, but same, American Dream. This was his family.

__

Maybe…just maybe, Karen's the one…

Before he could contemplate that further his phone started ringing. Another smile, this time a slight smirk, shown on his face.

"Brucie…"

__

Niko, why didn't you tell me you planted your seed into one of these bitches! I'm hurt, Nicky!

_Hurt!_

"Brucie, I was going to come over there but…"

__

No excuses, Nicky! I thought we were buds, how can neglect info like that?! We're genetically superior; we have to stick together!

"I know, Brucie but…"

__

Why don't you bring little Nicky down here?! Bitches dig babies, ya feel me Niko?!

Niko had two options. Option A, take little Niko without checking with Karen (because the word 'permission' sounded like he was a wimp) then eventually make a break to Liberty City's borders while getting chase down by Karen and her 'associates' then once she caught him cut his balls off and maim him completely. Or Option B, just ask Karen and risk her saying no. That's a _real_ _tough_ decision.

Niko put down the phone with the shouting Brucie and went to find Karen.

"Can I take little Niko out?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Where?" She said folding laundry.

"We're just going to see a friend, mom." That was full sardonic tone.

"Your gambling cousin Roman Bellic, your cannabis smoking friend "Little" Jacob Hughes, your steroid pumped friend Brucie Kibbutz, your Irish mobster friend Patrick "Packie" McReary or your depressed ex-con friend Dwayne Forge?"

"The steroid pumped friend."

"Okay." He wasn't expecting that but green light was still a green light.

--

"Where's Andy?!" Dick said once he walked through the door.

__

Hello Karen, how was your day? Who me? It was just wonderful. Yours? You know, dealing with people's shit. The same old.

Karen zoned out while playing how the conversation _should _have gone in her head. 

"Karen, where's Andy?!" He yelled in her ear. He figured motherhood made her hard of hearing.

"With. Niko." She nearly growled.

"Really?! Why? He's my nephew; how come I don't get to spend time with him?" He pouted. "Oh well! I bought him some things."

"What about me? Don't I get anything?" Now it was her turn to pout.

"Karen, you're a mother now. Not everything is about you, grow up." She scowled him and continued on what she was doing originally, murmuring very…colorful curses. Dick could only hear a few words like: _Mother…fuck him, he could go to…hell…lazy ass…gays all night…ass…sapsucker…donkey fucker…tranny… _And some more words he was offended by. He didn't even know she processed a vocabulary that large; if words could kill she would be the top assassin.

"You know I can hear you."

"Who gives a fucking damn, fat kid?"

"Hey, why ya gotta bring up childhood issues?!"

"Whatever, I'm going out for a smoke." Before he knew, she slammed the door. All he could do is sigh.

__

One minute they're sad, then happy and then mad. Post-birth women are so bi-polar.

(This a long author note talking about mostly nothing as always so you can just skip it)

**A/n: Sorry for the shortness and longevity (I come back wowing you with new words). I just wanted to send something in to make up for my month's quota. I'll try, but won't guarantee, to send at least one chapter a month for either this story or my other story (more so like dating game show) A Date for Kankuro, which you can also read. Just click on my profile page and click the said story, or just randomly answer the poll on my page; any one would do. Two other things, I am now addicted to mini cupcakes and finally got the guitar and amp I asked for. Thank God for grandparents. Thank you Koolkat76sarah****, EdgarAndTerraFigaro, tormented123 and Rossie94 for favoriting. And again Rossie94 for adding SSCB to the section called story alert. Thanks again to everyone! Random shout out goes to the pigs! You gotta love pigs. They sacrifice their life for us so we could have bacon and pork. We have activists for them and songs about pigs (March of the Pigs, The piggys going to the market and the three little piggys with the wolf), fictional characters such as Babe, Wilbur, Peter Porker aka Spider-Ham, Spider Pig and Harry Plopper, from that Chicken Little movie Runt of the Litter, Porky Pig and his girlfriend, Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh), Tonton from Naruto, Miss Piggy; basically pigs, you rule! **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Don't Shoot the Messenger

"Smoking can kill you! It also makes you ugly, very unattractive too." Dick shouted out the window. Karen paced back and forth with a lit cigarette in hand. The idea of smoking was to relax you but with Dick around that was not happening. She'll have to walk at least three blocks to get rid of Dick and his voice and it was a chilly day in Liberty City; guess who left their jacket inside?

"How do I know you didn't smoke when you were pregnant with Andy? "

"I _**never**_ smoked when I was pregnant with Andrew." Again, there he goes pushing buttons again. She put out the useless cigarette then went back inside, she was freezing anyway.

--

Karen woke up for a early morning snack (No wonder her ass is getting fat); before she went to the kitchen something caught her eye.

_Uh…hi Karen, I assume you are reading this, you better be or if it's you Niko I will tear you limb from limb. _The note read. _Uh…anyway, I wanna tell you I'm sorry for last night, I never meant to make you mad and if you have already forgiven me this will probably make you mad again and if you're still mad then this will probably make you madder. I'm not good at saying goodbye…I met this dude a couple of weeks ago and…uh…well, long story short we struck a deal and now, we're going to be business men! Isn't that exciting?! We're going to tour around the US like rockstars in a RV like…uh, rockstars! Soon you'll probably see me on the tv; maybe have my own cartoon. I'm sorry, Karen. Tell Andy I'm sorry too._

_Love, _

_Darren_

_PS: If Niko starts abusing you call my friend ASEP_

_Dumbass doesn't even know how to spell ASAP_, Karen thought.

"Where's Dick? He's usually up before me." Niko asked before noticing a note.

"Skip the first part." Karen spoke from a chair.

"Darren?!"

"Yeah." She answered while snatching the note from his hand before he could read the PS part. "Well the good thing is I don't have to listen to those stupid cartoons and clean spilled cereal on the couch. It's like cleaning after a damn child!"

"You okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? You act like this the first time he abandon me, at least this time I'm not preteen and…alone." Her focus drifted off to someplace fro a minute. "He won't even remember Dick." She said then saw the look on Niko's face. "That's a good thing. Andrew doesn't need a man like Dick around." Niko sat down next to her, unconsciously. "Niko, you're a good man; a good father." She didn't look at him when she said this. There was a more interesting spot on the floor. "Better than my father. He was never there for us. Dick and I, I mean. He was there physically but never mentally. Everything was more important to him than our family, it was only a matter of time until he walked out on us. Then that finally sent my mom over the edge." Something changed in Karen's posture. "Only thing that I remember is Dick shielding me but I got a glimpsed of her usual bottle of wine and her depression pills. All I had left was Dick but then…he left me without of a goodbye." Her voice held the tiniest of anger.

"My father was an alcoholic…" Niko spoke from a distantly.

"I'm sorry." They sat there in silence for a while after Karen's comment.

"I promised myself I'll never be like my father. Niko deserves the best."

"I promised myself too. I will never become like mother. You're right, he deserves the best."

"The best…" They stared at each other.

_After a period of time…_

"What did we just do?!" Karen panted. It was more of a pant mixed with shouting. They laid in the bed tired from their…previous activity but they both became alert when they thought they heard the front door open.

**A/n: The story is over. The story is over? Well...not quite. There is a continuation. For rizzle?! Click my name (Musix) and after all the senseless stuff you'll evenutally find it.**


End file.
